


Your Hair Is Stupid

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, On the beach, Pet Names, Pining, They talk, keef can't swim, keither is pining bad, lance is an ocean man, p much a beach episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: “After years of living alone in the desert, this is the most beautiful thing he’s seen. Then Lance is racing over the dark sand, grains of it flying up behind him. He turns around and waves, motioning for the others to join him. Never mind what he said earlier, this is the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen.”Alternatively a beach getting together fic with a lil bit of hurt/comfort





	Your Hair Is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! With a lil angst cause I couldn’t help myself.

“Your hair is stupid.” Lance whines to Keith, who is actively ignoring him. They’re on the floor of the training deck, Lance sprawled out like a starfish and Keith sitting up, polishing his blade. 

“Shut up, Lance.” Lance just groans. They were pushed to do some one-on-one bonding time by Shiro, but neither of them were putting in much effort. 

“Dudeeeee, we gotta like, actually bond or something.”

“Who was the one who decided to forget the other bonding moment we had?” Lance makes a choked noise, but has no response. Was Keith really still bothered by that? Of course Lance actually remembers being cradled in Keith’s arms! Who could forget that? Why would it bother Keith? Lance decides to apologize, even if he doesn’t want to.

“Uh, sorry?” 

“Why the hell are you apologizing? Be more specific.” Keith grumbles.

“I don’t hate you, okay! And I never forgot about the bonding moment.” Lance barely whispers the last part and Keith’s face remains the same, showing that he didn’t hear. He just shoots daggers at Lance, then turns away.

“We should head back to the others now, it’s almost time for dinner.” Keith nods his head in agreement, and Lance wonders if he just imagined the short-lived look of disappointment on Keith’s face. 

Lance soon forgot about this whole incident, and Shiro didn’t push them to spend any more time together. Lance finds himself almost hoping that he would, but decides to ignore the feeling of regret eating away at his insides. They had more important things to worry about anyways. Well, until now. Allura had suggested touching down on an earth-like planet for a while. While most of the paladins loved the idea, Keith wasn’t so keen on going.

“But what’s the point! We could be fighting Zarkon right now!”

“Yes, but you would fail miserably, because some of you,” She looks pointedly between Keith and Lance, “need to focus on bonding. Besides, what could a few days at the beach hurt?”

No one argues after that, Allura’s firm gaze keeping them from disagreeing any further. 

“Right, but we don’t have bathing suits? How are we supposed to enjoy the beautiful beach without a good swim?” Before anyone else can speak, Coran jumps in to answer Lance’s question.

“Excellent question, young paladin! Each of you will find a swimming suit of your own in your quarters! Not to mention some sunblock for those of you who need it!” 

“Sweet!” 

—

The paladins quickly set off to their rooms, and as promised the necessities for a beach trip are there. Keith rolls his eyes at his suit, and tosses it aside. After the castle touches down on the small planet Keith takes his bag and heads out. 

The beach is similar to Earth’s, but not quite the same. The sand on the beach is black, not unlike the many black sand beaches of Earth, but the water was strikingly different. It’s a pink hue, a beautiful contrast to the blue-green sky. The cotton candy pink waves lap gently at the shore, a pale coral foam forming against the few ebony boulders littered throughout the sand. Keith’s breath catches at the sight, but who can blame him. After years of living alone in the desert, this is the most beautiful thing he’s seen. Then Lance is racing over the dark sand, grains of it flying up behind him. He turns around and waves, motioning for the others to join him. Never mind what he said earlier, this is the most beautiful thing Keith has ever seen. Keith finds him smiling to himself, and quickly puts a hand to his mouth to regain control over his emotions. What would Lance think if he saw Keith smiling creepily at him? Busying himself in the duty of keeping watch, he stands there with his hands on his hips, looking out towards the sea.

—

The beach reminds Lance all to much of his home back on Earth, the days he’d spent swimming in the surf with his many siblings. A pang of homesickness hits him like the salmon waves he’s currently standing in. The water swirls around Lance’s ankles, the light colour of it making it translucent and mesmerizing to watch. He soon snaps out of it, and pulling off his shirt he runs in further, unaware of Keith’s stare falling on his toned back. The others soon join him in the ocean, everyone but Keith. Lance’s face falls when he realizes this, and he immediately steps out of the rosy waves to find the sullen red paladin. Walking briskly up the beach to reach Keith, Lance is reminded once again of his family by the way Keith sat out much like his younger sister. He brushes off the thought and proceeds over to Keith’s side. 

“Hey! What’s cookin good lookin?” Lance doesn’t know why, but he’s suddenly drawn to flirt with Keith. It’s true that Keith’s well built body is complemented by the red swim trunks even through the thin fabric of the t-shirt, but they’re rivals aren’t they? Whatever hesitant thoughts Lance had melt away when he sees Keith’s slightly flustered reaction. 

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith replies, over exaggerating a sigh. 

“Come join us!” Lance says excitedly, waving his arm in the direction of the water. 

“Uh, no? Why should I?” Lance was expecting to be turned down so he resorts to egging on Keith in the hope he’ll take the bait. 

“What? Are you scared?” He raises an eyebrow, relishing in the was Keith’s face contorts into a look of exasperation. Somehow, though Keith’s face was screwed up into a scowl, Lance still thought he looked cute. 

“O-of course not. I just don’t want to.” Looks like Keith wasn’t biting. Somehow, the way Keith brushed him off about the one thing that Lance loved more than anything bothered him. 

“Why not! I bet your afraid to be beat by me!” Beat at what? Lance didn’t know. He didn’t know why he was pushing this, didn’t know what got him so riled up. Suddenly Keith stood up, and Lance eyes snapped to Keith, who was framed by the multitude of greens and blues painting the sky. God, he looked beautiful like this. Except he was pissed off, which may make him kind of hot, but Lance also felt guilt seeping into him. 

“Well, maybe I just don’t want to! I’m going on a walk.” He mutters the last part, stalking away, his feet slipping a bit in the jet-black sand. Lance knows he should go after Keith, stop him and apologize, but he can’t make his legs move. Instead, he turns back towards the others and wanders dejectedly that way. 

—

Keith is angry, but perhaps, hidden under the sudden fury that came over him, there is loneliness. He lived alone in the desert for quite sometime, and because of that he never learned to swim. Of course, he didn’t want to just admit that to Lance, so he kept quiet while everyone else showed off their skills. Strolling along the beach, Keith could take in the serene ocean waves, and the few misty clouds that dot the turquoise sky. So enraptured by the clouds, Keith almost trips over a small rock sticking out of the sand. Almost. He stands up straighter, and looking around spots a little shack accompanied by two of the creatures who live on this planet. They’re quite short in stature, a beige-green skin colour with what seems like armadillo scales covering different parts of their skin. Cautiously approaching them with his bayard gripped at his side, Keith finds out they also speak English. Very slowly, but it’s English. The creatures, as Keith still hasn’t found a name for them, have seemingly offered him a kite. They look so proud of themselves, who is Keith to crush their dreams? He thanks them kindly, and takes the kite with him as he takes his leave. Up ahead is where the beach ends, taken over by a hill, covered in an yellow-orange grass. Keith climbs the hill silently, until he gasps a the view from the top. Looking out over the hill he can see the entire beach spread out before him, the candy pink ocean, and even his friends, if he squints. He sits down with a sigh, untangling the kite and letting some string loose just as a gust of wind blows across the hilltop. The kite soars above his head, an intricate design swirling with colour drifting above his head. Keith lays back, watching the kite dance back and forth in the wind, a wistful expression settling on his face. His thoughts go back to Lance, and he cringes, regretting yelling at him earlier. His thoughts are broken by the same person he was just thinking about, and he flinches at the sudden sound.

“Hey! Can I try the kite?” Lance must have noticed how Keith jerked upright into a sitting position, so he quickly went on to apologize. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“S'fine. Here.” Keith hands Lance the string, watching as Lance skillfully lets the kite out a bit further, but still keeps it under his control. 

“You’re good at that.” Keith’s compliment startles Lance, who’s mouth falls open in shock.

“Wha- uh, thanks?”

“I’d like to apologize.” Keith grinds out, looking away from Lance’s questioning stare. “For this morning.”

“No! You don’t have to apologize, it was, uh, childish of me.” Keith peers at Lance, searching his face for a clue as to whether it’s a genuine apology. Deeming it real, Keith offers an explanation

“I can’t swim.” He Keith looks away ashamed, but feels a weight being lifted off his shoulder with the confession. He also feels Lance tense beside him. 

“The ocean… it makes me homesick.” Lance sighs, and Keith lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “My entire life before the Garrison was the beach, swimming with my family. I guess i was kinda mad you weren’t as excited as me. Sorry.” Keith’s gut wrenches, thinking of how lonely Lance must be here, how much he must miss his family. 

“No, I should have told you, or at least humored you. I’m sorry.” 

“Keith, it’s okay! I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.” The two of them lapse into silence until Lance breaks it again. “I could teach you, if you want?” 

“Yeah, sure. That’d be nice.” Unable to refuse Lance’s earnest offer, Keith finds himself agreeing. Lance is the first to stand up, reeling in the kite and handing it to Keith. They make their way slowly back down to the beach, but don’t go far enough to rejoin the others.

—

“It’s more shallow over here, so lets, uh, just stay here.” Lance can only watch as Keith strips off the shirt he was wearing. Perfectly toned abs stare back at Lance, and he’s sure he’s blushing. Trying to focus back on the water, Lance realizes he may have made a mistake. 

As he helps Keith to keep afloat with one of his hands on the small of Keith’s back, Lance realizes he has definitely made a mistake. Keith’s flushed skin is softer than Lance imagined, the water only amplifying the feeling of the silky surface resting against Lance’s palm.

“O-okay, so, just focus on me. Keep your arms spread for stability, and breath normally.” Lance’s thoughts are momentarily forgotten as he teaches Keith. Another wave of longing washes over him, and Lance quiets. He doesn’t notice he’s crying until Keith points it out.

“Is this oka- Lance! What’s wrong?” Keith’s voice is laced with concern and Lance’s hands come up to feel his face. Sure enough there are tears streaming down his slightly crimson cheeks. 

“Sorry, I just-” Lance’s voice breaks off and instantly there are arms around him, holding him. A feeling of relief runs through him, and he shivers into Keith’s arms. Feeling this, Keith moves to let go, but Lance stops him. 

“Wait, just, please don’t let go yet.” Keith stills at this, his arms once again firmly wrapping around Lance. Lance lays his forehead against Keith’s neck, his chin coming to rest in the crook between Keith’s shoulder and his collar bone. Finally opening the eyes Lance hadn’t realized he’d been squeezing shut, Lance could see how flushed Keith was, his shoulders a bright scarlet colour. Wondering i it was just sunburn, or if there was something more, Lance stepped away from Keith, still hanging his head. 

—

“It’s okay to cry, you know. It’s okay to miss the things you love.” Keith says this, and means it, but he knows he could never understand completely. 

“How do you do it? How do you remain so calm?” A look of curiosity finds it’s way onto Lance’s face.

“I don’t have a family to go back to.” Lance’s shock is apparent on his face and Keith hurries to continue. “I’m an orphan, can’t remember my parents, and all I had was the shack back on Earth, so moving to space wasn’t that hard.” 

“Keith.” Keith looks back up at Lance, unaware that he had been avoiding eye contact.

“Don’t. Don’t pity me. It’s always been this way and I’ve dealt with it, so don’t.”

“You may not have had a family back then, but you have one now. We’re your family, Keith.” Keith doesn’t know what to say. He’s overcome with emotion. ‘This is why I love him, this is why I love Lance,’ he thinks to himself, but drops the thoughts to stop himself from saying something stupid. Evidently, it doesn’t work, and Keith can’t help the words coming out of his mouth.

“Okay, but Lance. The same goes for you, y'know. We’re your family too.” They’re standing apart by only a few feet, and Keith can see the light pink tint of Lance’s tanned skin, the glow of the sweat on his shoulders, the bobbing of Lance’s Adam’s apple as he swallows thickly. 

“Fuck this.” Keith can’t help himself, he’s tried but he can’t hold back any longer. His mouth collides with Lance’s in a kiss, and for a moment Keith is afraid, so afraid he’s made a mistake. But then Lance’s hands are on his hips, pulling him in closer. Keith regains his thoughts immediately and kisses Lance back, harder. It’s awkward, but it’s nice. Keith can see Lance lacks the movements, but he’s quickly learning from copying Keith. It’s almost endearing, the clashing of teeth, the bumping of noses. Somewhere in the midst a tongue is added, earning a small whimper from Lance. The taste of Lance’s lips, the feeling of them pressed against his own, Keith is dizzy, needs air. The quickly break apart, gasping for breath.

“Looks like I took your breath away.” Lance smiles coyly, receiving a gentle punch on the shoulder from Keith. 

“Shut up. You just had to ruin our moment with that, didn’t you?” Keith tries to sound mad, but he can’t help the grin spreading on his face. Lance just laughs, a beautiful tinkling sound and Keith gets even redder.

“So? What are we?” Keith asks a bit shyly.

“Hmm, depends on what you want us to be.” Keith shivers at the 'us’ but stands up a bit taller, leveling himself with Lance.

“Does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?” Keith cocks an eyebrow, and it’s Lance’s turn to blush. 

“You- you’d want to?” Lance asks, the cocky attitude he once had evaporating into thin air. 

“Yes, Lance. I really would.” A sincere smile slips onto Lance’s face, and Keith feels his breath leave him. How can someone be this adorable? 

“God, I like you a lot.” Lance breathes, and Keith balks. He’s sure he’s completely red by now, and before he knows it he’s pressed his lips against Lance’s again.

“I like you a lot too.” Keith says when he manages to break the kiss for a moment, and Lance leans back in. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, closing any distance between them. 

—

“Did you really forget about our bonding moment?” The unexpected question startles Lance, and he tries to cut in before Keith can back track. “I-I mean it’s fine if you did, there’s bound to be more-”

“Keith, bud. Of course I didn’t forget.” A confused look settles on Keith’s face, and Lance smiles at how cute he looks.

“Then why? Why did you say you didn’t remember?” The smile Lance had is replaced by a look of guilt as he remember the hurtful words he had tossed at Keith.

“I was… scared. Of admitting to myself that it happened, of admitting that I like you.” Lance reaches out and brushes Keith’s cheek with his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“No- I understand.” Keith smiles and Lance launches himself into his arms. 

“But never call me 'bud’ again.” Keith gives Lance a pointed look. 

“Oh? Would you rather babe? Or sweetie pie? How about angel eyes?”

“How about I call you idiot?” Keith manages to say even though he’s a blushing mess and Lance can tell.

“Aww, you like pet names, that’s so adorable!” Lance keeps this in the back of his mind to tease Keith about later.

“Let’s go join the others, they’re probably waiting.” Keith says this changing the topic. “Babe.” He adds, causing Lance’s entire face to heat up. Keith smirks to himself.

“L-lets.” Lance stutters, taking Keith’s hand in his own as they walked back along the coal-black beach, a stunning aquamarine sunset behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have spent the day writing instead of doing homework


End file.
